Amarillo
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: 2D is tired of Murdoc's constant bullying so he goes off to clear his mind, that's when he meets little Ruth McDonald who knows nothing about her past. When they decide to go on a journey to find out who she really is, things get interesting!
1. Run Away

**AMARILLO**

When the world is starting to look hopeless for 2D, he goes on a journey to clear his mind. That's where he finds young Ruth McDonald, an 11 year old girl with ambitions of finding out her past. Got the inspiration from the song Amarillo by Gorillaz.

**Chapter 1 – Run Away **

It was dark, quiet, not a sound was heard. Off in the distance a light began to grow. Calm breathing and footsteps were heard as a hand started reaching out to the light.

"Stuaaaaaaaaarrrrt." A female voice came from the bright light. "Stuart, I'll never hurt you." The hand finally reached the light as it formed into the shape of a female. "Oh Stu, I'm all you need. I'll be here to protect you forever."

"But….I've been hurt so many times before." Came the voice of 2D.

"You'll be safe in my arms." They started to hug and his body became so warm but then he started feeling squeezed.

"That….that kinda hurts." Exclaimed 2D. He began to get suffocated as the woman wouldn't let go. "Please…stop! You're hurting me! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" She started to laugh maniacally.

"You really think I meant that?!" The voice started turning more manly.

"What?!"

"You belong to me! I own you!" 2D looked up to see her face was Murdoc!

"No! No go away!" The laughing increased as his grody face got closer to 2D's.

"You'll never escape me!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That's when he was jarred from his sleep. He looked around at his messy room and sighed. He closed his eyes to drift back to sleep when an explosion was heard. He was once again jarred and stood up out of his bed. Wearing only boxers he ran downstairs to see a suit covered kitchen with Murdoc holding a beaker.

"Thought you said this was gona work!" He exclaimed at the 22 year old Noodle.

"Well, I thought it was!" She yelled back. A rumble was heard as Russell's eye appeared through the window.

"Did you figure out a potion to make me small?" He asked.

"No Russell, another failed attempt…" Noodle sighed.

"Darn."

"Well, let's try again! Can't let him be living on our roof forever! He's eventually going to bring the house down with his massive weight!" Murdoc said.

"Don't tempt me to do it prematurely."

"Hey, settle down guys! We've all had a rough week, okay? Just got done filming "DoYaThing" and we're all pretty tired!" Noodle said.

"You? All you did was sleep through out that whole video." Murdoc retaliated.

"I smiled, that took some work!" That's when she looked up to see 2D standing there. "Oh 2D! You want some breakfast? I made toast!"

"No, that's alright, not really hungry." He poured himself some coffee. "Just got woke up by the blast."

"Oh, yea sorry about that. We were trying to figure something out to make Russ smaller, but it's not really working." 2D chuckled then yawned.

"Yea, we're all doing that about now!" Murdoc said. "I been up since 5am! You'd think I'm turning into one of them old fogeys!"

"You are an old fogey." Russ said from outside.

"Aye! I still can strut my stuff , I'll have you know!" He stretched and looked down to his crotch. "Yup, ol' boy still works good down there."

"Aw man! That's nasty!" Everyone "ewed".

"Well it's the truth!" Murdoc looked at 2D. "Have any dreams last night? Do you even dream?" 2D cringed.

"I did actually, quite disturbing really." He replied.

"Oh yea? What about?" he said while taking a bite out of Noodles toast.

"Story time!" Noodle shouted.

"Oh, you really wouldn't care." He said uneasily.

"Oh, c'mon 2D! You always have the most interesting dreams! Probably from all those drugs you took, but anyways!" 2D looked around.

"Well, I had a dream that there was this amazing light and it turned into a woman, but then the woman turned into Murdoc and suddenly the light wasn't so amazing." They all looked at him, and started to laugh.

"Imagined the woman turned into Murdoc?" Noodle snorted. "What did he say? 'Am I pretty 2D?'" They laughed again.

"Was I?" Murdoc asked.

"No he didn't say that, he was actually suffocating me, and I never saw the woman's face, it just was Murdoc."

"Well, suffocating you does sound about right."

"That's not a good thing…" 2D mumbled. They all looked at him. Suddenly a shoe was thrown at him, Murdoc started laughing. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Cause I felt like it…and it's funny!"

"Well, it's not funny to me." Everyone was surprised that 2D said this, he normally didn't speak against Murdoc. "I'm actually, getting real tired of you abusing me, Murdoc! Always hitting me, saying I'm dumb and stuff, why can't you just be nice to me?"

"Nice?! Have you lost your bloody head? When am I ever nice to anyone?" 2D thought for a moment.

"Well, you don't treat Russell and Noodle near as bad as you do me!"

"That's cause I'll beat the shit out of him if he does." Said Russell.

"2D, what's got you all worked up? This is so, all of a sudden." Asked Noodle.

"I'm tired of living like this! We keep moving from place to place, our house is a mess, and we have a bowl of ears in our kitchen! Why do we need a bowl of ears?"

"That is disgusting…"

"And the only time I'm ever happy is when Murdoc isn't here, which he always is because he doesn't have anything better to do then to make radio broadcasts that nobody hears!" They all were shocked.

"2D…this is very uncharacteristic of you…" She said worried.

"I…I just need to…get away for a little bit." He said sighing and hanging his head.

"Get away? Fine then! You can leave and not come back for all I care! I can find another singer just as easily as I found you!" Murdoc said furiously.

"You mean by ramming your car into his head?" Russel asked. Ignoring the comment, Murdoc continued,

"You can call me abusive, and call this house a mess, but you leave my radio broadcasts out of this you hear?!" Murdoc fumed for a bit then threw 2D's jacket at him. "Go on then! You want to leave so badly then just go! Go 'clear your head' or whatever! We don't need you here!"

"Murdoc! Calm down!" Noodle exclaimed. 2D held onto his jacket and stared at Murdoc. He turned to the door, opened it and yelled,

"I will then! I won't ever come back! EVER!" He slammed the door behind him leaving silence and a shocked Murdoc. He then reopened the door, came inside, ran upstairs and put some clothes on then grabbed a piece of toast. "I'm kind of hungry….but after this, NEVER!" He then slammed the door behind him again. They heard a muffled 2D exclaim about he slammed it on his finger as he walked away. Noodle sighed.

"Ahhh, don't worry about him!" Murdoc said turning toward upstairs.

2D walked down the streets of London all the rest of the day, sight saw, watched families be joyous with each other. Oh how badly he wanted for all of his band members to get along like some of the families he saw. That's when his stomach growled, it had been 8 hours since he last ate, and all it was, was just a burnt piece of toast. He hadn't thought this through very well. Luckily he had his wallet in his jacket pocket and had enough cash in their to last him a couple days. But he hadn't brought any change of clothes. He sighed and put his face in his hands. That's when he heard a train blow its horn. He looked up and saw the local train station. That was it! Get on a train to go as far away as possible to start a new life! Brilliant, 2D, brilliant! He excitedly ran over to the ticket booth and slammed the cash down.

"One ticket to wherever be the farthest place from here!" The man in the booth stared at the money.

"Sir, you're going to have to tell me where you want to go. The ticket prices rage on the distance." He said condescending. 2D thought…

"Oh, well uhhh….i don't know then…"

"How about Aberdeen?" A young girl voice came. 2D turned to see a short, tan, brown hair, green eyed, preteen.

"Aberdeen?"

"You want to go to Aberdeen?" The ticket master asked.

"No! I'm talking…" He looked once more at the girl.

"Yea, Aberdeen! I've always wanted to go there!" Her voice was definitely American, sort of southern sounding.

"That's all the way on the other side of England."

"Well, you did say the farthest place from here." He thought.

"Well then yes! To Aberdeen!"

"Wait! Will you take me?" She exclaimed. 2D looked at her.

"Take you? Where are your parents? Why don't they take you?" She frowned.

"I don't have any parents, not that I know of anyways. I just kind of live on the streets. Please mister! Something about Aberdeen has always caught my attention! Can't you just take this poor little girl with you?" She puppy dog eyed him and puffed out her lip. 2D looked at the cash he had; it was going to be pushing it if he did buy her a ticket too. But she was living on the streets with no family. And she was only a little girl.

"Alright then! Two tickets to Aberdeen!" He said to the ticket master. The guy looked at him strangely then handed over the tickets.

"The train to there will be here in two hours at 10:00pm." He said.

"Two hours…well then let's get a bite to eat." 2D said to the girl.

"Thanks mister!" She said happily. "Oh, by the way, my name is Ruth, what is yours?" His name? She really didn't know who he was. He smiled and replied,

"Stuart Pot, but you can call me Stu."


	2. Ruth

**Chapter 2 – Ruth**

2D didn't want to venture too far from the train station so they just stopped at a small diner a few blocks away. He shivered as they entered into the café; it was so warm compared to the chill outside. Well, it was still February after all. During the day when the sun was out it wouldn't be so bad, but once it got dark, a small jacket didn't do much to keep you warm. Which reminded 2D of Ruth, she must get ill a lot being out on the streets by herself in such chilly weather? He looked at her and she just kept smiling, so happy that someone was finally there to keep her company.

"I really have to thank ya, Mr. Stu! No one's ever been this nice to me to take me with them all the way to Aberdeen!" She exclaimed. 2D started noting what she was wearing, a baggy sweatshirt, some ripped blue jeans, and black Nikes. "I mean, it really is nice of you!"

"Aren't you cold?" He asked.

"Cold?" She looked at herself. "No, I don't get cold too often. Though it is the chilly season ain't it? Guess I'm just warm blooded!" She giggled then looked at 2D. "Hey, aren't you going to get you something to eat? Their waiting on you…I think…" 2D turned to see the person at the counter resting her head on her hand, gazing at him. She noticed that he was looking back and immediately stood upright and whispered something to a fellow coworker giggling. "Ummm, do you know her, Mr. Stu?" He shook his head.

"No, but I have a feeling she knows who I am." The woman finally spoke up,

"You can have a seat anywhere you like 2D! Whatever you would like, it's on us!" Well, at least that meant he didn't have to fork out any money for the food. 2D and Ruth sat in a booth as his stomach growled. They ordered some hot coffee and tea and a few sandwiches as the café increasingly started having more stares at the two.

"Why do people keep staring at us?" Ruth asked. 2D was still a little shocked that she didn't know who he was.

"Well, although I like the fact that you really don't know who I am, it worries me if you just go up to strangers like this all the time and ask for rides?" Ruth looked at him confused. "Haven't you been taught the whole 'stranger danger' thing? Don't talk to strangers?" She shrugged.

"Yea, probably…but I don't remember any of it."

"So you really have been living on the streets? But you're so small! You can't be past the age of 12?"

She took a sip of her hot tea, "I'm 11." Looking at her made 2D think of Noodle when she was that age.

"11? And your parents just left you out on the street? How sad…"

"I didn't say that, I don't know what happened to my parents. I think I have some…somewhere. I'm just lost I guess. Just a couple of months ago I woke up outside and all I could remember was that my name is Ruth McDonald, I'm 11, and I really want to go to Aberdeen."

"Why didn't you ask someone for help?"

"I tried! But they all thought I was crazy or pulling a prank or something! They'd just shrug me off, I even went so far to go to the police but they did the same thing." It was quiet as 2D munched on his sandwich. That's when someone tugged on his shirt. He turned his head to see a boy about the age of Ruth holding out a piece of napkin.

"I know I must be bothering you, but my family and I were just eating and we love your music! Can I please have your autograph?" 2D smiled as he scribbled his name on the thin piece of paper. The boy leapt with glee. "Wow thanks! Can you tell the others that I said hi?" 2D thought then nodded.

"I will when I see them." Satisfied, the boy left him and bragged to his family. Suddenly a bunch of other people started coming over with paper and pens and stories to tell, questions to ask. They surrounded his booth like an angry mob. "Please, I can't everyone! My friend and I have to go!" 2D stood up as the mob started turning into something out of a zombie film with foam coming out of their mouths screaming,

"Stay! Let me have your autograph! Kiss me! HAVE MY BABIES!" 2D screeched as he grabbed Ruth and started jumping from table to table. The mob blocked the door and started surrounding the table he was standing on. 2D looked around and smashed through the window. The mob was going to follow him but everyone started getting cut from the broken glass and squalled in pain. 2D ran back toward the train station when he stopped.

"I forgot the tip!" He yelled, he quickly turned back and threw the money into the pile of people. "Now be sure to give it to that nice waitress girly, she deserves it and I don't want you all to be thieves!" Someone reached out and grabbed his leg.

"I'm going to rip you apart so I can always have a piece of you!" The rabid fat man screeched out. 2D screamed as he kicked him in the face and ran back over to where Ruth was.

"Fans man, they get so psycho when they see me sometimes." Ruth stared at him in shock and awe, and complete bewilderment.

"What was that?!" She exclaimed.

"Like I said, fans."

"Fans? You mean, like you're a celebrity or something?" 2D nodded. "Well, I'm pretty sure that's not how normal fans act!"

"Well, you just came across the "Gorillaz" fans. They're like nothing else." 2D said happily.

"Gorillaz? Like the animal? Well, they did kind of act like monkeys…"

"No! Not like the animal, my band, we're called the Gorillaz…or well…we were." Ruth raised an eyebrow. "I kind of quit today, got sick and tired of our bassist always abusing me. Just wanted to try something different ya know?"

"Oh, well that explains why that little boy talked about "the others"…is that also why they called you 2D? That your stage name?" He nodded.

"My friends call me that, stands for two dents…I think. Murdoc gave me the nick name, said cause I got two dents in my head…that he put there! Rammed his car right straight into my head, then I got flung out of it the second time!"

"Rough friend…but at least you remember him." 2D was saddened. "I don't blame you for running away though, sometimes people just drive you so insane that you just have to get away from them…but then you get lost. I think that's what happened to me. I keep having these dreams that I'm arguing with someone, and I always wake up and I'm still here. In this cold, big city. That's why I want to go to Aberdeen! It faces the North Sea and I've heard it's beautiful! I also feel like something about me happened there. Maybe that's where I was born? Or maybe that's where my family lives? Something about my past is there, I can feel it!" Her eyes lit up when she talked about this city so it was hard for 2D not to smile.

"Well, you don't really sound like you have ever lived in Europe. Do you know if you have ever lived in America?" She shook her head.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that once I get to Aberdeen, I'm going to find out who I am! No matter what people say or do to me, I'm going to find out!" She was determined as she clutched her fist to her chest.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, and since I did buy you the ticket to go to Aberdeen, I do find you to be my responsibility."

"You going to stop me from my journey?" She said agitated.

"No! No, no! I think I am going to join you…two heads are better than one, right?" They both smiled.

"Right!" That's when the train whistle blew.

"That's our train! And a bit early too! Make good time then." He handed to boarder the two tickets and they took their seats. Ruth kept smiling.

"You said you're friends called you 2D?" He nodded. "Well, to be honest, I like that name better than Stu." He chuckled. "And, if we're going to do this journey together, we might as well be friends right? So, I was wondering if I could call you 2D, too?" He smiled.

"To be honest, I kind of like the name better myself. It was weird you calling me "Mr. Stu". So yea, sure you can!" She giggled again as the train started moving. It was quiet for a minute.

"Thanks again, I mean really! You don't know how much this means to me. So thanks, 2D."

"No problem." They smiled again as 2D yawned and leaned his head against the window to rest. He watched Ruth gaze out the other windows amazed by the scenery passing by. She was so innocent; he had to protect her…like his own family.


	3. O Green World

**Chapter 3 – O Green World**

It had been a couple hours when 2D was awaken by the train whistle. They were entering the train station of Aberdeen, Ruth let out a scream of joy.

"We're here! We're really here!" She jumped up and down excitedly. Although it was still dark, the green botanic gardens still glowed and the North Sea sparkled as waves crashed against the shore. "It's beautiful…" They stood on the train for a few minutes basking in what they were getting ready to do and see. Both of them were about to embark on journey to find out Ruth's past. Neither one of them knew each other very well yet here they were all the way on the opposite side of the UK getting ready to step onto unfamiliar territory.

"Hey! You just going to stand there or are you going to get off?" The doorman asked the two.

"Oh, sorry! We were just….basking." replied 2D. The doorman stared at them funny. They finally stepped off the train and stood there again. "Now what?"

"What ya mean 'now what?'?" Ruth asked.

"Well…we're here…I honestly didn't think we would get this far. I kept thinking our train would derail or something."

"I guess we start asking people questions about me." It was quiet as 2D yawned and looked at his cell phone clock, midnight.

"It's awfully late, how 'bout we get a small motel for the night and get some rest? We can start the search first thing in the morning." Ruth looked down unsure. "What?"

"I'm not tired."

"Not tired?" She shook her head.

"I just don't really get tired, I try to sleep but it's always for just a few hours. I want to start the search now." She was getting impatient.

"But I'm tired!" 2D whined, Ruth sunk her shoulders. "Look, I know you're ready to find out about yourself but you haven't had a decent bed to sleep on in…was it two months you said? Let's just get a hotel and rest; it'll be good for you!" Ruth grinned a little and nodded her head in agreement. They walked a couple of blocks but it didn't take long before they found a rundown looking motel called "Shell Motel". Though the light in the "S" had went out and looked more like a Hell Motel. They both stared at the place unsure.

"I don't know about this place 2D, looks shady." He shrugged it off.

"I've lived in worse, it won't be that bad." They entered the motel where a hairy armpit man with sweat stains sat snoring. His drool was coming down the side of his mouth as his tongue hung out. "Um, excuse me mate but could we kindly get a room?" He still sat snoring. They looked at each other. "Excuse me?" He said a bit louder, but nothing. "Sir?!" He said even louder.

"Oh forget this!" Ruth exclaimed, that's when she went over to the man's chair and kicked it out from underneath him making him land square on his butt and waking him up.

"Do what?!" The man exclaimed.

"We need a room dude!" 2D glared at Ruth.

"Not nice…" He said, she rolled her eyes. "But yes, do you have a room available?"

"A room?! You actually want to stay here?" The man said surprised. "I mean, of course!"

"Great! How much will it be for one with two beds?"

"How much you got?" 2D looked in his wallet.

"147 euros."

"That much then."

"But that's all I got!"

"Shouldn't have said that much then."

"What a rip off!" Ruth exclaimed. "This place isn't worth that! Tell him you'll give 33 euros for it!" 2D nodded.

"I'll give you 33 euros! No more!"

"33? That's less than half of what you said!"

"Look, we got to be your only customers in weeks, you really going to complain?" The man thought.

"Fine, 33!" 2D handed him the money. "Your room is number 3." He handed 2D the key. When they opened the door to the room, the carpet was dingy, drawers broken, and it smelt terrible.

"Well, it was cheap." 2D flopped on the bed and closed his eyes when the bed broke and the mattress fell to the ground. Ruth gasped then they both laughed.

"What a dump!" Ruth exclaimed. She laid on her bed and it was quiet again. "Hey 2D?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you were in a band?"

"Yea."

"What'd you do?"

"Well, I was the keyboardist and singer mainly." Ruth was quiet again.

"Can you sing me one of your songs?" 2D smiled.

"Well, do you want one that's upbeat, melancholy, happy?"

"You got one about life and the world?" It was quiet for a while.

"O green world…" He started as Ruth closed her eyes and listened. "Don't desert me now; bring me back to fallen town, where someone is still alive."


	4. Morning

**Chapter 4 – Morning **

The next morning, 2D awoke to the sunlight gazing in threw the window. He went to roll over but fell off his bed, he quickly got upright and that's when he noticed that Ruth was not in her bed. He looked around the small room and called out for her but there was no reply. So he left the room and the same sweaty armpit guy was still at the counter, but this time just playing cards. 2D looked at him strangely and cocked his head a little bit.

"Are you playing cards by yourself?" The man looked at him.

"Yea, I'm bored. But, I could always use another player." He motioned for 2D to sit across from him. 2D shrugged and did so. "Great, we're playing the old classic "Slap Jack"." He shuffled and started dealing out the cards.

"I was actually wondering if you had seen my friend Ruth." The man looked at 2D.

"What? She your lady friend that was supposed to meet you up here last night? That's the only thing this motel ever gets used for."

"What? Ew, no! She was the little girl I was with last night! The one that kicked your chair out from underneath you!" He thought.

"That was her? Oh, well no, I ain't seen her." They both started laying down cards at the same time. 2D started to get worried. "Name's Ned by the way, you're 2D right? That Gorillaz guy who lives over in London?" He nodded as Ned slapped the first Jack. "What brings you all the way over here? Especially to this dumpy motel?"

"Ruth." 2D slapped the next Jack as Ned squinted. "We're trying to figure out her past, said she got amnesia or something. Thinks her family might live here." Ned slapped the next jack and grinned.

"Next jack wins the game." They both stared intently on the table. "Well, if I were you, I'd check with the school system, if she's "little" and lives here then she ought to be in the system. But be wary about asking the name "Ruth" around these parts, there are some fellows who wouldn't take too keen to hearing that name." 2D raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" The last jack was laid down as they both went to slap it, 2D hit it first but Ned grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 2D let go of the jack as Ned slapped it and stared at 2D.

"Sometimes it's best not to ask questions, might wind up getting hurt…" 2D stared at Ned. That's when Ruth appeared and relived 2D's worries!

"Where have you been?" Ruth looked around.

"Oh, I was searching for maybe a continental breakfast, but this place doesn't even have that!"

"Don't worry me like that! I didn't know where you went!" He said while rubbing his hand. Ruth looked at him intently.

"What's going on?" She said unsure. 2D looked at Ned to see him shaking his head.

""Ned" here thinks we 'ought to go ask the school system if you're in their registry."

"That's a great idea!" 2D turned back to Ruth and smiled.

"Let's get started then, don't want to bother this man any longer." She nodded her head as they exited the building. They walked a couple blocks when Ruth asked,

"What happened to your hand?" 2D had still been rubbing on it, Ned had quite a squeeze.

"I don't know what is in your past Ruth, but I got a bad feeling there are some things we aren't going to like."

"Why you say that?"

"That man, he said that there are some people who don't like getting asked about the name 'Ruth'. Then he squeezed my hand…" Ruth's face was stern.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm going to find out. And I'm not letting no stinky, sweaty, grody, armpit hair guy get in the way of it!" She thought for a moment. "But wait, why would he give us a tip on where to search then basically threaten you?" 2D thought too then shrugged.

"Well, if we are going to go to the school we got to first figure out where it is." Ruth nodded. "Looks like we're going to be doing a lot of walking."


	5. Questions

**Chapter 5 – Questions**

They finally reached the Aberdeen public school system information building and man, where they tired! They had walked for an hour so they were hoping the school would have some information.

"A Ruth McDonald, huh?" The secretary asked, she typed some things in the computer. "Nope, sorry hun, there ain't anything in this system about her."

"DRAT!" Ruth exclaimed. They both sighed, all that exercise for nothing.

"Why don't you report the girl to the police if she can't remember who she is? They would be able to take a picture of her and surely put it on the news. Or maybe there would be some missing child reports?"

"She said she tried that already and they ignored her, thought she was pranking them." 2D replied.

"Well that's odd, police wouldn't normally do that but ah well, you could always try again. Maybe they'd take her more seriously with an adult beside her?" 2D never thought about that.

"Who'd you say you were searching for Susan?" An older gentleman asked the secretary.

"A Ruth McDonald, 11 year old girl."

"What she look like?" 2D and Ruth gave each other a look.

"Ummm, short, shoulder length brunette hair, green eyes…" He said unsure why they were asking.

"Mmmm, nope, don't believe someone of that appearance has ever been in this system." He paused. "But, my memory does escape me sometimes." He shrugged and opened a drawer shuffling threw some files.

"A Ruth? I remember there was a case a few years back about a girl named Ruth, never was found." A younger man yelled from the back of the room.

"How long ago was this?" 2D asked.

"Oh, a while ago, I think back in early 2000's. She was also 11, got kidnapped and they suspected some guy took her but never could prove it or some jazz like that. Lots of folk around here got really pissed about it but the case was eventually just forgotten, sad." 2D frowned.

"Well, that can't be her; she would've only just been born during that time." The man shrugged.

"Best bet is to go to the police then." 2D nodded, thanked them all for their time and left with Ruth. Ruth sat down on the steps on the building and put her face in her hands.

"Don't worry Ruth, we'll figure out where you came from!" 2D said trying to cheer her up.

"What do we do now? We can't go to the police! They'll laugh us out of there!"

"We could always try?"

"No! The police have never helped me!" She said with anger and frustration. "NEVER!" 2D was surprised at how angry she got all of the sudden but understood why. It was quiet again. A man walked by when 2D stopped him.

"Hey sir!"

"Oh my God! You're 2D!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, I just wanted to know if you have ever heard the name Ruth McDonald." The man looked at him in shock.

"N-n-no? Is that your girlfriend or something?"

"NO! Why does everyone always assume that? She's standing right over there!" 2D pointed. "Ever seen her before?" The man looked and shook his head.

"No sorry, but hey, can I have your autograph?"

"Oh yea, sure!" 2D signed the man's back as he ran off shirtless screaming,

"I got his autograph!" Ruth shook her head.

"There's no hope…"

"Oh, you stop that right now!" 2D got on her; she looked up at him saddened. "You were all well determined when you first got here to figure out who you are and we're not giving up just yet! Just because we haven't found anything yet doesn't mean there isn't anything here! Now you stop pouting and toughen up that lower lip!" Ruth was surprised by him as another person walked by and 2D grabbed them. "Do you know a Ruth McDonald?" They shook their head no and he continued like that for 10 minutes, asking everyone that came near him. They would all shake their heads no; some would faint from the sight of 2D, but most would just keep walking. Ruth smiled seeing how determined 2D was.

"Hey, crazy guy!" A man about the same age as 2D yelled. "I been watching you for the last 20 minutes, you keep asking about a Ruth McDonald? Why don't you just go google her or something?" The man kept his distance.

"Google?" It clicked in his head. "Oh! That's right! The internet must have something on you, Ruth!" The man stepped back a couple of steps.

"Yea man, the library is only a few blocks east of here. Go do that instead of acting all crazy." 2D and Ruth thanked the man and started walking toward the library.

"Google! Why didn't we think of that before?" Ruth said joyfully. "Maybe this is our ticket? Maybe we'll actually figure out who I am?!" She started jumping around as 2D smiled. "Hey! Can you sing me another one of your songs? Like maybe, one of your first's one?" 2D thought. He started to whistle the tune to "Tomorrow Comes Today".

"Everybody's here with me, we got no camera to see…" Ruth listened intently. "Don't think I'm all in this world, the camera won't let me go…"

"I've heard this song before…" She mumbled to herself.

"And the verdict doesn't love our soul; the digital won't let me go." She closed her eyes.

"2D, please stop…" He was getting into the song.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"2D….please…I don't like this song." She started to tear and shiver.

"I'll pay…"

"2D…"

"When tomorrow…"

"Please!" She said now begging and tears streaming down her face.

"Tomorrow comes today!"

"2D STOP!" Ruth yelled as she collapsed on the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably. He immediately snapped out of it and ran to her side.

"What? Was it that bad?" She shook her head.

"No…I don't know why but it gave me a terrible feeling! I just really hate that song! I really hate that feeling!" She sobbed more. 2D comforted her.

"Alright, alright, let's just get to the library and you can chill out there." She nodded as they entered the library. She still sniffled some but when she saw all the books and movies she was in awe.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, 2D sat at a computer and looked at Ruth. It really bothered him that she didn't like that song, that was always one of his favorites but it must've been connected with a bad forgotten memory.

"Ruth, how about you just look around and relax? I'll do the researching." Ruth nodded.

"I'll be right back then, I promise!" She scurried off to the movie section as 2D smiled. He turned to the computer and typed in 'Ruth McDonald, Aberdeen' in the google search bar. Several links of people with the last name McDonald popped up with phone numbers, addresses, some with mug shots. He skimmed through all of those for a few minutes then added her age to the search bar. 'Ruth McDonald, 11 year old, Aberdeen'…he added 'missing'. The first link to pop up was about that girl the man had told them about earlier. 2D started to read the article. "Hey 2D! I found this cool movie!"

"Uh huh." 2D said uninterested as he was reading,

_Ruth McDonald, an 11 year old Texan girl from the United States of America has gone missing in Aberdeen, Scotland this 23__rd__ day of March, 2002._

"It's called the sixth sense!" Ruth continued excitedly.

_It was reported that she ran out of the hotel her family had been staying at for their visit here when she was abducted by a navy blue Honda that sped off._

"It's got this really adorable little kid actor in it."

_Her family describes her as loveable, cheerful, and very determined to get her way. She can be hard headed at times, but always has the best interest at heart._

"He plays this kid that can see dead people!" Ruth held the movie up high and read more from the back.

_Ruth is 1.4478 meters tall (4 feet and 9 inches) and weighs 50.8023 kilograms (112 pounds). She has shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. Her family wishes her safe return; please call the police if you have any information about this girl. There is a picture below._

2D started to scroll down. "And you want to know the interesting part? The dead people…" 2D gasped. "…they don't even know they're dead!" The picture…was her.


	6. What A Twist!

**Chapter 6 – What a Twist!**

2D stared in awe at Ruth. His eyes kept looking from the picture back to her, they were exactly alike.

"Isn't that a dumb concept? Of course the dead would know they're dead! They would have to have a memory of it!" Ruth continued. 2D shook his head; there was no way that could be the same girl! The picture was taken 10 years ago and Ruth said her memory was only for a couple of months. "But I would still like to watch it…you think we could check it out?" 2D kept staring at her. "Um…2D?" He snapped out of it.

"We….we don't have a library card." He said hesitantly. Ruth looked down.

"That's right…well darn! Maybe after we figure out my past we can check it out, huh?" She said smiling. 2D looked back at the screen, Ruth figured something was up. "What's wrong with you? You act like you've seen a ghost all of a sudden?" At the mention of the word 'ghost', 2D exited the site and went back to the google search page.

"A ghost? No…how silly…though I have seen quite a few in my time." He replied.

"You have?"

"Yea, there was one named Del who rapped in some of our songs but he went away."

"Oh, well have you found out anything about me yet?" 2D looked back at the computer, what was he to say? It couldn't be true that they were the same person…but he had to search more.

"No…not yet." Ruth looked down. "Look around a bit more, this is a big library after all. I'll keep searching." Ruth nodded as she walked away. 2D turned back to the computer and saw other people at computers staring at him. When they noticed he was looking, they looked away and started whispering. He was sure he heard the words 'crazy' and 'weird'. Were they staring because it looked as though he was talking to himself? Is that why the ticket master at the train station, the boarder, Ned, and the man on the street all gave him looks? No way! It was probably just because he was 2D; he is a celebrity after all. As he looked through more links and pages, they all talked about the missing girl. Then he came across a more recent blog post by a person named "Swordsman255". It had only been posted a few weeks ago, it read:

_As it nears the 10__th__ anniversary of my sister's disappearance, my family once again asks for any help. Ruth McDonald went missing in Aberdeen March 23__rd__, 2002 but still we have hope she is alive. Through all these years of pain and misfortune, my parents keep faith that she is out there somewhere…I however have my doubts. It has been almost 10 years since the last time I saw my beloved older sister and still to this day do I have regrets. I was only seven when my sister and father had an argument. I don't remember what it was about and my parents still won't tell me. They can't even talk about Ruth around me without my father blaming himself for her disappearance and my mother going into a mental break down. It is unbearable in this household at times, so much depression, anger, and sadness…it just never ends. Ruth's room still looks the way it did when we had left for Aberdeen back so long ago. Still those dumb stuffed animals on her bed, the posters of backstreet boys, and her most recent addition, the signed Gorillaz poster._

2D was surprised at the mention of his band.

_Back about a month before she went missing, this new upcoming English band called Gorillaz came to North America to perform. Ruth begged mom and dad to let her go with some friends and after some hesitation, they decided to go ahead and let her go. She was really digging their music and I remember she came home that night screaming about how they were the best band ever and she got to talk to all the members. She showed us this poster that had all their signatures on it and went on to talk about how she was close in age to the girl of the group, Noodle. She couldn't really talk a lot of English but could tell she was really nice. He favorite was the singer though, 2-D. What a name…she said that he was really nice; he even left her a message on the poster. Anyways, my parents continually play that first CD of theirs hoping that, that's somehow going to bring her back, or at least let her know that we're still searching, and with their newest album "Plastic Beach" being released, my parents keep crying because it reminds them of her._

There was a picture of the poster, and suddenly, 2D remembered.

It had been a good but tiring night. 2D, Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle relaxed backstage as they heard the crowd screaming with tears as they exited the center.

"What a night, am I right?" Murdoc had exclaimed. "They loved us! They really did!" He laughed. "Or should I say, they loved me?"

"Ah, can it Muds!" Russel threw a drumstick at him. "We've all been working hard for this! I'm just glad we're back in my home country!" He raised his hand to his heart. "Oh say can you see!" Murdoc clasped his hands over his ears and made noises.

"LALALALALALA! We can't hear you, Russel!"

"Unpatriotic son of a bitch…" Russel mumbled.

"My voice is on the edge of cracking, mates! Been nonstop for me, I'm tired!" 2D whined.

"Aye! You lose your voice while we're on this tour and I'll beat you to a pulp!" Murdoc yelled as 2D cowered in a corner. That's when Noodle yelled 'hey', exclaimed something in Japanese then opened the door to see three young kids about her age standing there. They all were gasping and looking at each other. Two were girls, one with blonde hair and hazel eyes while the other brown hair and green eyes. The third was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. "Ah great, the little kiddos are here." Murdoc said sarcastically.

"Be nice Murdoc, their parents paid good money for them to see us." Russel said as Murdoc rolled his eyes and greeted the kids.

"Well hello, my name is Murdoc, I'm the bassist and you all must be the three little adorable children that have the backstage, V.I.P passes?" He got really close to them as they gulped. He looked back at the others. "What are they, mute?"

"You're scaring them, Murdoc!" 2D said. He walked over there and smiled. "You all can come in, we won't hurt you." The three smiled and entered. "So…what are your names?" The black headed boy spoke up,

"I'm Jake, that's Melissa…" He pointed to the blonde hair girl. "…and that's Ruth." Ruth looked down. "We're really big fans of yours! Your music is like no other! Here in America, our music is really going downhill so it's cool to get a taste of something different!" 2D chuckled. "I really like the guitar, that's got to be my favorite part of your band though…no offence." With that mentioned Murdoc perked up and put his hand on the boy.

"Oh really? Well, let me show you my guitar collection over here my boy!" Noodle followed with them.

"I got to say, I really like the drums!" Melissa said. "The beat is awesome! And the way you got this ghost that comes out of your noggin' is totally rad, dude!" Russel smiled and started showing her how to play. 2D grinned at the kids gawking at the instruments…except Ruth. She just stood there awkwardly watching everyone. 2D kneeled next to her.

"You don't say much, do you?" She shook her head. "Well, that's alright! I don't really either, Murdoc doesn't really think I ought to talk. Thinks I should just 'sing and shut up'." Ruth giggled. "So, what's your favorite part of the band?"

"…I like to sing…" She said hesitantly.

"Sing? Well that's great! You want to sing for me, now?" She shook her head.

"No…I'm stage freight."

"Ahhh, well that's alright too. You ever thought about piano?" She nodded. 2D sat her next to him on the bench and pressed a few keys on the piano. "Those keys were 'C', 'D', and 'E'." 2D looked at her. "Give it a try." Ruth hesitated then started playing Beethoven's "Fur Elise". 2D was amazed that she could play that well. She stopped and looked up at him.

"I….uhhh…took a few lessons when I was younger." 2D chuckled.

"Don't ever let anyone prevent you from expressing what is in your heart." He touched the place where her heart would be. "Whether it is threw talent or speaking, always do what's the best interest in your heart." Ruth smiled.

"Alright, well looks like it's about that time for us to pack up and head to our next city!" Murdoc yelled. "It's been fun kids but you got to uh…scram!"

"Wait a minute, Muds! We got to give them the posters!" Russel said.

"Oh…right" They got out three posters and signed each one of them in front of the three kids. 2D gave them each their own, all a different poster as the three kids smiled. "Well, you kiddos have a great night!" 2D smiled at Ruth as Murdoc slammed the door on their faces. "Geez thought they'd never leave!" The three kids all smiled at each other as they opened their posters.

"What a swell guy Murdoc is!" Jake exclaimed.

"He's ok…" Melissa said. "I really like Russel, he's an American!"

"I liked 2D…" Ruth said. They finally opened up their posters and "awed" over them. But only on Ruth's was there a note that read:

_Remember what I said ;)_

_Hope to see you in the future_

_2-D_

The other two became quickly jealous as Ruth held the poster close to herself.

"I won't forget…I promise."

2D stared at the picture of the poster.

"It is her…" He mumbled.

_But as the 10__th__ anniversary draws near…_the blog continued…_I hope someone out there reads this and maybe can help us. Please, someone let me know about my sister._

_Jimmy McDonald_

_(Swordsman255)_

There was a section for comments. 2D entered his name as Stuart and typed, "I know where your sister is, reply ASAP."

"Any news now 2D?" Ruth asked as she came back to him. 2D sighed.

"Yea actually, I have something to show you."


	7. Reject

**Chapter 7 – Reject**

Ruth jumped with glee at the news! "You really found something?!" 2D looked around as people started moving away from the computers.

"Um…Ruth…does the name Jimmy ring a bell?" Ruth paused and thought.

"Ya know…sort of actually…but I can't put my figure on it, why?"

"Well ummm…I think he might be your brother." Ruth's eyes widened.

"You found my brother?! Wow, this is great! Is he cool? What's he look like? How old is he?"

"He's probably about 17…" He said unsure.

"17? An older brother, huh? Are they looking for me?" 2D hesitated as people began to whisper all around him, he started talking quieter.

"No…no he's your younger brother." Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm…do you not know how to count?"

"No…Ruth…he…." He showed her the computer screen with the blog. Ruth's eyes focused on every word, reading slowly.

"That's…that's really coincidental that this girl has my name and went missing here in Aberdeen but…but there's no possible way she's me! She was 11, ten years ago, I'm 11 now!"

"Ruth…what if you're…a ghost?" Ruth was angered and threw a book she had been holding down on the ground.

"How could you suggest that!? You think I'm dead?!" The lights flickered and the people that were staring bolted out the library doors.

"Ruth! I can't believe it myself but I've been searching through all these sites and all the pictures are you! Just look!" He showed her the first site he looked at. She stared at it then turned away.

"No! That's crazy!"

"Please, try and remember! I gave you that poster! You played Beethoven for me!" 2D said while grabbing her. She slapped his hands off of her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She ran out the library doors but tripped on the steps and fell over. She started to tumble down the stone steps but finally came to a halt when she caught herself on the ground. She suddenly felt déjà vu. This had happened before, but instead of the library she remembered it was a bigger building…like a hotel. She gasped as this came back to her then started to cry; she just kneeled there on her hands and knees, crying. "I'm not dead!" 2D ran to her side. "I'm not…" 2D patted her on the back. "There's no possible way." She said more calm. "If I had died, if I was a ghost, then why wouldn't I remember these last 10 years? I remember two months, why not 10 years?" 2D thought.

"That…is something I thought about but…I don't know…" Ruth stood up confidently.

"That's not me! Maybe I have an older sister that went missing?" 2D cocked his head. "YEAH! We're on to something 2D! Maybe I'm actually 10 years old! She goes missing; my parents have a new baby girl and name me after her! It all makes since!" 2D still had his doubts.

"That blog didn't say anything about a younger sister…" She waved that off.

"People don't share EVERYTHING on blogs!" 2D seriously had doubts but went along with what she was saying to appease her.

"Excuse me sir?" A young man's voice came from behind them. They looked at him, he was nicely dressed. A peach plaid shirt with a white tie and some nice khaki. He was the average size of a man with dirty blonde hair slicked back with gel and bright baby blue eyes. He looked to be about in his late 20's or early 30's.

"Um…yes?" 2D asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry but I was in the library a couple minutes ago and I couldn't help but notice you were researching a "Ruth McDonald"?" 2D and Ruth looked at each other.

"I was."

"Yes well, my father! He worked on that case. Poor old' chap worked his butt off to find the girl and nothing ever turned up. Or when it did, everything got shot down. But anyways, I was wondering what your interest was with the case?"

"OH! Well uh…" He looked at Ruth. "I think I might've found her sister, and she wants to know more about her." Ruth looked at 2D.

"A sister? My oh my, my father would gladly tell you and her everything he knows about the case."

"Really?!"

"Yes...oh…do you have a car?"

"Sadly no, all by foot! Getting that booty in shape!"

"Ah well…I'm not the one to let strangers hitch a ride with me but uh…" He looked at them hesitantly. "I suppose you can, where's that sister you're talking about?" 2D looked at Ruth for a long time.

"Right….here?" He said questioning himself. The man looked down.

"Ah…" He said unsure. "Right then, shall you follow me?"

"2D…I don't know about this." Ruth whispered.

"What? He says his father worked on it." They talked quietly as the leaned toward each other.

"But it's not me!"

"Right…but what if it is your sister? Don't you want to know what happened to her?" Ruth looked to the man.

"I don't have a good vibe about him…"

"He looks like a standup guy! What's with you and strangers now? I was a stranger and you were perfectly ok with asking me to buy you a train ticket, and I'm not the most average looking person. What's got you all bothered about him?"

"He just…" She stared for a while then sighed. "Ok…let's go." 2D turned back toward the man.

"Alright, lead the way Mister…?"

"Martin!" He replied.

"Mr. Martin." They started to walk away from the library and down the street. It started to get a quite bit away from the densely packed area.

"Say…why is your car so far away?" Ruth asked.

"Sorry my car is so far away…" He began. "But, if you've lived in the city much, you know how chaotic parking can be! It's just right around this corner here." They turned into an ally way where only three cars were parked. Ruth stopped and grabbed 2Ds hand tightly. 2D turned to her.

"We need to go back…"

"Ruth…his car is right there!" She squeezed harder.

"2D…please just trust me, he can give us the address and we can walk there! I just have a terrible feeling about this! Nothing ever good comes out of long, dark, alleyways! Have you not read Batman?!" 2D thought and looked back at Mr. Martin as he was unlocking a silver, tinted window, Chrysler Sebring Coupe.

"This is it here!" Mr. Martin said. He opened the passenger door. 2D looked back at Ruth.

"Mr. Martin, I have to apologize but I believe we're just going to walk, do you mind if you write down the address?" The man looked at him saddened.

"Walked all this way too? Well, I suppose so." He reached in his car. "Let me just find a piece of paper and a pen here…" Ruth's hand got tighter around 2Ds…it started to hurt. "Ah! Here it is!" He exclaimed.

"I'm very sorry for all this Mr. Martin."

"Oh, that's ok…" He appeared out of his car then suddenly drew a gun!

"OH!" 2D exclaimed.

"But it appears I still have plans for you Mr. Pot! Now get in the car!"

"2D no!" Ruth yelled. 2D pulled his hand from hers and that's when a shot went off and hit him in the shoulder! "2D!"

"I'm getting impatient man!" He said walking over to him.

"Run Ruth! Go get help! Run away!" 2D paused for a second to think about what he just said. "Err…just get away from here!"

"No! 2D I'm going to stay with you!" 2D started to bleed a lot; he grabbed his shoulder and fell in pain.

"RUN RUTH! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" She started crying when she saw Mr. Martin grab 2D's hair and pull him off into the car. She ran off and cried screaming for help. 2D flailed around trying to get free but Mr. Martin put the gun to his head.

"Keep at it, chap! Your head will be blown off before you know it!" 2D stopped then as he threw him into the vehicle where two other men sat in the back.

"He's done made a scene! We got to book it out of here!" An older voice said…2D recognized this voice.

"You don't think I know that?!" Mr. Martin replied. He jumped into the driver's side and took off. The older voiced man had a mask on and looked down at 2D who was scared shitless. "Put him to sleep will ya?" The man smirked.

"My pleasure!" He put a cloth over 2D's mouth and nose, he tried to force back but everything slowly went dark.

Ruth was running and screaming for help…but no one was listening. She would grab ahold of people, but they just kept walking.

"Please! Help me!" She exclaimed. No one stopped. "PLEASE SOMEONE!" She stopped running. "Why is no one answering?" She put her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry 2D…I'm so sorry!" She sat beside a business wall and sobbed. "No one recognizes me, I don't know where you are, and I don't know what to do! 2D tell me what to do!" She cried and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"


End file.
